I Saw The Avatar Kissing Santa Claus
by MakorraLove97
Summary: All the little kids are in their beds sleeping as they wait for morning so they can open the presents Santa left them. However, one little four year old boy is awake and waiting for Santa. When he hears talking, he goes down stairs to see his Mommy Kissing Santa Claus! How will Korra and Mako explain this? -Romance- Including the song: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus By: Jimmy Boyd


**Heey there everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all have an amazing Holiday and this is a one-shot that I decided to do because I got an idea from listening to the song: 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I DO *NOT* OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR THE SONG: 'I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS' BY: JIMMY BOYD OR ANY REMIXES OF THE SONG.**

* * *

"I Saw The Avatar Kissing Santa Claus."

**. . .**

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night. _

_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep; _

_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep . . ._

**. . .**

It is a cold, snowy night in Republic City; the light grey clouds covering the dark, midnight blue sky and snowflakes falling gently onto the ground.

Six inches of snow is on the ground and a thin layer of ice is underneath most of it.

The glow of the moon is hits the snow, which makes it sparkle and shine; it makes the snow look beautiful.

It is 11:55 Christmas Eve night; only five more minutes until _Christmas_.

All the little kids are in their beds, tucked in and sleeping. The kids are sleeping and waiting for Santa Claus to come and give them gifts.

However, not _all_ the kids are tucked in their beds and sleeping. In a medium size house, upstairs in a medium sized bedroom is a young boy who is four years old and is sitting up in his head looking out the window.

The young boy is staring out the window, waiting to see Santa Claus' sleigh and the reindeers. A small smile is on his lips and his big, but sleepy amber eyes wide and shining.

Nevertheless, downstairs in the living room is a man wearing a red suit, white beard, black boots and a red Christmas hat. He is holding a big bag that has many presents in it and one by one he takes the presents out of the bag and places it under the large Christmas tree.

The Christmas tree is beautiful; it is covered in various kinds of decorations and ornaments with a bright, crystal star on the top.

The house is silent and 'Santa' thinks no one knows he is there . . . that is until a soft, quiet voice breaks the silent.

"Ho, ho, ho, Santa." Korra says with her arms across her chest and a smirk on her lips as she makes her way into the living room.

'Santa' jumps and then turns around to face his wife, the Avatar.

Korra makes her way over to him and she raises an eyebrow, "So, you're Santa tonight, Mako?"

Santa, or in this case really Mako, smirks at Korra and shrugs his shoulders, "You bet. What are you doing up anyways?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I just wanted to see Santa."

Mako chuckles and leans down to place a kiss on his wife's forehead, "Is Haku asleep?"

Korra nods her head and smiles, "Yeah, he's all tucked in and sound asleep. He is going to love all these presents."

Mako places the bag on the wooden floor and he wraps his arms around Korra's waist, "I hope so, I mean do you know how much work it is to come all the way over here from the North Pole?"

Korra laughs and rolls her sapphire eyes, "Oh so you came alllllllll the way here from the North Pole, huh?"

"Yup, and I don't even get a present in return after such a long journey." Mako jokes and he winks at Korra who is laughing.

"Oh well then maybe we'll just have to fix that because Santa deserves a present too." Korra winks back and wraps her arms around Mako's neck. "But you need to get rid of the beard if I'm going to give you _any_ presents."

Mako raises an eyebrow and jokingly gasps, "Oh you don't like my long, white, old beard?"

Korra continues to laugh and Mako has to put his hand over her mouth so her laughter doesn't wake up their son.

"Sh! You don't want Haku to wake up and find Mommy with Santa, now do you?" Mako says with a smile on his lips and Korra just giggles and rolls her ocean blue eyes.

The couple was too busy laughing and talking with one another that they did not realize that Haku is slowly and quietly coming down the stairs with his eyes wide. He is crawling like a ninja so Santa does not see him, but when he makes it to the bottom of the stairs, he peeks into the living room to see Santa and his mommy talking and laughing.

"Nope, hate the beard, it makes you look all and I hate facial hair." Korra says as she shakes her head and giggles.

Mako rolls his golden eyes and smirks, "Oh thanks, Korra."

Korra then looks up and smirks, "Do you see what's right above us?" Mako looks at her with a curious look and then he looks up to see a mistletoe hanging above their heads.

The firebender then looks back down at Korra's face and smirks, "A mistletoe?"

"Yup." Korra says and slowly they both lean closer and closer together so their lips finally touch.

The two begin to share a long, passionate kiss as Mako has his arms wrapped around Korra's waist tightly and the Avatar has her arms wrapped tightly around Mako's neck.

Haku gasps at the sight and he then screams to the top of his lungs, "Ahhhhh! Mommy is kissing Santa Claus!"

Korra and Mako jump and their eyes are wide and their faces are filled with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh . . . Haku . . . you're- you're awake." Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck and bites her lower lip.

Haku's golden eyes are still wide and his facial expression looks like he just saw a scary Spirit, "Why is Mommy kissing Santa Claus?! What about Daddy?! What is he going to do when he finds out that Mommy was kissing Santa Claus?!"

Mako tries to hold back a laugh so he bites his tongue, but Haku notices him trying to fight back the laughter so Haku pouts and yells, "You are a bad Sanny Claus!"

"Honey-" Korra tries to say, but Haku cuts her off and yells, "And for you, Mommy, I'm going to tell Daddy on you!"

Korra now has to bite back her own laughter and she shakes her head, "Honey, it's okay . . . Daddy is okay and, um, how do I put this?"

Mako's face is changing colors because he is holding his breath so he doesn't burst into laughter when his son is being completely serious for once.

"Come on, Haku . . . why don't you go back upstairs in your room and to sleep? The sooner you're asleep the sooner morning comes and you get to open your presents!" Korra says with a cheery voice and wide ocean blue eyes.

Haku nods his head slowly, not really liking the idea of leaving Santa alone with his Mommy again, "Okay . . . but one question, Mommy."

"And what's that, honey?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow as she tilts her head to the side a little.

"Why is Santa's beard cWarooked?" Haku asks as he stares at Santa's –Mako's fake- beard.

Mako and Korra's eyes widen and Korra claps her hands together, "Alright! Let's go to bed! Come on, let's go, baby."

Haku eyes Santa and mumbles, "I'm watching you Sanny Claus . . . my Mommy is off limits!"

Mako chuckles and nods his head, "Yes, sir. Oh, and Merry Christmas, son."

"And now you're calling me son? First, I see Mommy kissing Santa Claus and now Santa Claus is trying to call me son . . . poor Daddy . . . if only he knew." Haku says with a shake to the head and starts dragging himself upstairs and to his bed.

Korra shakes her head and smirks at Mako once Haku is upstairs, "Oh my spirits."

Mako chuckles and wraps his arm around Korra's waist, "Well . . . that was something."

"Do you think he's going to 'tell Daddy' what happened tonight?" Korra asks jokingly and Mako just rolls his golden eyes and laughs.

"Probably." The firebender says and then leans down to kiss his wife again. However during their kiss Haku yells from the stairs, "Stop kissing my Mommy! Oh my spirits, I keep seeing Mommy kissing Santa Claus! Ahh!" Haku runs in a circle and then runs to his room.

Mako and Korra stare at each other and then burst into laughter. Korra looks up at Mako and shakes her head, "He definitely takes after Bolin."

Mako nods his head, "I agree one hundred percent with you there, Avatar."

"You know," Mako begins as he looks down into Korra's eyes, "this Santa is pretty lucky, he has a beautiful wife, an amazing kid and he even gets to kiss the Avatar."

Korra laughs, but then asks with a raised eyebrow, "Wait . . . so am I _Mrs_. Claus now?"

Mako raises an eyebrow and winks, "Yes, or well, it depends, do you want to be?"

"Isn't she supposed to be old?" Korra asks as she keeps her eyebrow raised and she folds her arms across her chest.

Mako bites his lip and hopes not to get in trouble, "Um . . . no?"

"Uh-Huh, you know, when Haku tells his 'Daddy' that 'you' AKA Santa Claus was kissing his Mommy, I'm just going to laugh and blame it all on Santa." Korra says and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey, where you going?" Mako asks as he starts to walk towards the stairs and near his wife.

"Bed, unless you want your present now, Santa?" Korra asks with a smirk on her lips and Mako smiles widely, "I think I would like my present now, please."

Korra's smirk grows wider and she grabs Mako's hand, "Then let's go!"

Mako and Korra then run up the stairs and to their bedroom. They enter the pitch-black room and begin to kiss. Korra's arms are wrapped around her husband's neck and he has his arms tightly around Korra's waist.

They are both sharing a passionate kiss, but since it is completely pitch black in the room, they did not see Haku sitting on the bed.

Haku's eyes widen and then he screams, catching Mako and Korra's attention and scares them, "MOMMY IS KISSING SANTA CLAUS!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story! :D I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I hope you all have an amazing Holiday! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! :)**_

** Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
